For Your Entertainment
by Ayingott
Summary: A beast, close to death, was bought by him. What will happen to the poor creature now, that the five men will be looking after him, guarding from the dangers yet to come? OT6, yaoi. INFINITE HIATUS
1. Please, Buy Save Me!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe…**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Pairing: OT6 (Fuji/Atobe/Tezuka/Sanada/Yukimura/Echizen)**

**Side pairings: Unknown

* * *

**

**Song of reference: Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter One: Please, Buy (Save) Me!

* * *

**

The darkness surrounded the small, terrifyingly thin and trembling body. His wounds hidden under the articles of clothing that barely hid the pale, bruised skin and made the pain sting more ferociously. He was cured up in a ball, hands over the sensitive ears; a weak try to block out the noise of the people taking part of this cruelty.

He whimpered and few tears ran down his face. He uncurled his body and crawled closer to the bars that were imprisoning him in this cage, decorated with glitter, feather and animal fur, and wrapped his fingers around those ice cold metal bars, dragging himself up a little bit.

Whining from the numbing loudness he forced himself to listen, trying to hear voices under the booming music and yells of other, tortured beings just like himself. His eyes were closed shut, ears straining to hear. His hold on the bars got stronger; his body didn't stop trembling from the cold. The short puffs of breath, that colored white when mixed with the cold air, glided past the metal and out the cage he was locked in, arms and legs chained to the four corners of it.

And then the curtains started to move, sliding up and disappearing into the darkness up at the high ceiling, light slowly crawled in the room, the cheering and the pleased laughs, as yet another was being tortured for the sake of their entertainment on the stage, became head splitting. Someone came in and after giving all the caged _things_ a long, full of disgust, look started to push and pull the cages.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the main event of the night! Just for your entertainment, something that does not happen in any other part of the town, something that will surely please all! Let the auction start!"

* * *

Keigo walked through the maze of tunnels, his face twisted in a mix of disgust and hatred, as he followed his father. Their steps were soon overpowered by the music and voices of the highest part of the society. He once again twisted his face as he saw all the money and power-hungry people acting like a bunch of perverts.

The _ladies _wore dresses that barely covered their fake, filled with implants, breasts and revealed far too much skin for the teen's liking, looking like cheap sluts that will spread their legs for money, and as for the _gentleman_… They were just as disgusting, walking around with two surgically beautified monsters under each arm and, if they were sitting somewhere, then also between their legs, the tuxedos long since lost the elegance they once possessed.

"Let's go Keigo. We should find the best places, closer to the stage." His father was already walking away from the entrance and into the crowd.

The teen silently followed, secretly glad that they had to wear masks for this disgusting parade. Some of the women tried to hit on him, hoping to get him onto their bed and have some _fun_. He just rejected them all, too busy with trying to keep up with his father. Just as they finally found the seats that his father deemed as god enough and sat down, the lights got brighter and someone got out on the stage.

The black cylinder was a bit crooked to one side and the long blond locks of hair fell over his face, the face that was covered by a mask just like the guests. He was wearing a red ringleader's suit together with the high-heel boots and a whip that was hanging from his hip.

"And now," His voice boomed through the crowd," ladies and gentleman, the main event of the night!" His hand moved to where the big, red, velvet curtains were slowly sliding up,"Just for your entertainment, something that does not happen in any other part of the town, something that will surely please all!" a man came out, pulling a cage with him, "Let the auction start!"

One after another half humans, half animals were shown to them, all caged and in shackles, pale and obviously not eaten for a long, long while, Keigo could see dried and fresh blood, badly hidden on the tortured bodies, as they were shown to them while the ringleader shouted out the price for each of them.

He regretted listening to his father and coming here, only to see the ignoble high class people and the ignorance of value to a life, so proudly shown on that blood dirtied stage. But then, when the last cage was pushed out of the dark room, all decorated with feathers and animal fur and glitter and what-not, he scooted closer to the stage, eyes frozen on the pitiful beast.

A boy, not older than fourteen or fifteen, with jet black hair that shone with green undertones and dull golden eyes, dressed in a weak attempt to hide the badly treated body was sitting in the cage. The cat ears that were pulled close to his head, his body trembling from pain and tail wrapped around his body that was cured up in a ball. His hands were hanging from the chains, wrapped around the top bars of the cage, so that he couldn't cover his face. The tears were sliding down the bruised cheeks and the hands trembled, as the blood circulation was cut off.

He stood up from his seat, the chair falling backwards and tumbling on the ground. His father and the few people around him that weren't in highs of ecstasy from all the drugs and sex either jumped back from surprise or just gave him a weird look, even though their eyes were hidden behind the richly decorated black and white masks.

Even the beast that seemed close to death already, managed to focus his eyes on Keigo. It was as if he was pleading the human to just kill him already, stop the humiliation and pain. But Keigo couldn't even force himself to _think_ about killing something so beautiful, yet pitiful at the same time.

He jumped on the stage and with quick steps got closer to the pleading beast, not caring about his father or all the people that were looking at his back, either glaring or marveling his potential as a future sex partner. The beast enchanted him; he wanted to see this creature when he looks at him with clear eyes, touches with chain free hands and uses his voice to call out his name.

Keigo _wanted_ the beast.

"I'll buy him." He crouched down, so that they both were on the same eye level, "How much?"

The chains clinked as the cat creature tried to move, even if it seemed impossible at his condition. Once the space between their faces was so small that Keigo felt the boy's hot breath on his lips the other whispered something out. Something not in human tongue.

The ringleader blinked a few times and then whispered out a question: "Are you sure dear guest? There are others, more worthy of your money than this, so you can just-"

"I want this one." Was Keigo's answer, his eyes never leaving the now unconscious creature that was hanging in the metal chains that bound his hands. "Let him out of there. The money will be transferred to you until tomorrow morning, is it ok?" he watched the man flinching as his father came on the stage too.

Once the elderly man was by his side and gave the creature that was now in Keigo's arms a look he asked: "Are you sure? He might be gone before we get home."

"I know." Keigo said, standing up "But I still need to have him."

"What about _them_? I don't think they will support this." The man followed his son, both ignoring everything around them and moving out of the auction hall.

Keigo though carefully about his answer, but still didn't waver in his decision. "We'll see. But, I don't think they will be against it, since I will not use him for that purpose." He glanced over his shoulder and at his father, "Unlike you."

After that no words were spoken between them. Neither knew what to say, so they just stared out of the window as the sceneries flashed past the speeding car, light morphing together and turning into colorful blurs of light, together with everything around them.

* * *

**A/N: This was meant as an oneshot at the beginning. But… Somehow turned out to be a long term story, I think. I don't know… Just, I felt like I need to write this out. Yeah..**


	2. Different

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe…**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Pairing: OT6 (Fuji/Atobe/Tezuka/Sanada/Yukimura/Echizen)**

**Side pairings: Unknown

* * *

**

**Song of reference: Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Two: Different.

* * *

**

'-_The new batch of artificial solders have been sent to the outskirts of Shaia, in hopes that they will be able to suppress the rebellion back into the intelligent pe- _' the rest of the announcement was cut off and a new face shoved up on the screen.

'—_we said before that there might be casualties in various numbers. Just like Major Liam just said in his speech, the current number of lost soldiers might now be over the four digit number predicted last year In the cou-_' once again the channel a changed.

'—_Yes, the new biologically altered solders will be able to withstand the nuclear bomb attack from Rial. We, the scientist of Shaia, believe that in the near future the possibility of- _' the screen faded into a black mass of nothingness and soon the soft buzz of the electronic was gone.

The only occupant of the room, decorated with the ancient artifacts of the destroyed countries and the once rich and peaceful world, now sunken into blood and wars that came one after another, got up from the black leather sofa. The heads of animals that could once be seen running in the wild, hung on the walls, watching him move with the hollow, lifeless glass eyes.

As he walked deeper into the core of the house, hallway after a hallway, like a never-ending maze mentioned in one of those fairy tale books meant for small children, he turned here and there, already memorized the correct passages and short-cuts. Soon, a soft melody filled the empty hallways, jumping off of the walls and running deeper into the house and was swallowed by the darkness. The teen didn't waver on his way; he kept walking straight ahead, closer to the source of the melody, played on the piano.

As the door creaked open and the teen entered the illuminated room, two pairs of eyes turned on him and a soft 'welcome back' could be heard though the notes fluttering in the air. He sat down on one of the soft chairs placed somewhat in front of the piano, but at the same not, and smiled. "Tadaima."

One of the two that were listening to the play until now furrowed his brows a bit. "You didn't go anywhere Seiichi. No need for that, you know it." Yet, there was no anger in his voice.

"But Mitsu," the one called as Seiichi laughed a bit, "it's only a play. There is no harm in it, as long as we keep it to ourselves." His eyes shifted to look at the one playing the piano, his face scrunched up in concentration, "I love Genichirou's piano. It's so calming and yet slightly mysterious at the same time."

Tezuka, also called Mitsu by his lovers, softened his features and ruffled Seiichi's hair. The one sitting in front of the piano smiled, the melody changing ever so lightly. The forth boy that was in the room widened his, almost always, permanent smile and drummed his fingers on the small wooden table next to the chair he was sitting on.

"I wonder where Kei is. He said he would be home sooner." Fuji lightly asked to the other three in the room, not really caring which one of them will answer, or answer at all.

The one by the piano, Sanada was his name, stopped playing and turned to face Fuji, his eyes partly hidden by the shadows from under his bangs and his expression was one that spoke of seriousness. "He said he had business with his father. But I got a message from him, saying that he suddenly has something very important to take care of."

Seiichi looked up at the ceiling, painted in white and the drawings in golden lines played on the white background, the eyelids covering the purple orbs as he let out a quiet breath. "If anything happens we will be the firsts to know about it." He lifted his arm up, one finger pointing up at something imaginary, "Besides, didn't he say that today is the Auction?"

"Returnees?" Tezuka asked just to make sure; all of them knew what auctions meant in this period of human existence. All knew what the returnees really referred to, also; what was the real truth behind that one word.

Seiichi nodded silently. "They were talking about it on the wave too. Even interrupted my show with all that crap about the war; I'm so tired of all the _interesting _news about how many we have killed and how many have died already." His eyelids slowly fluttered open, "Didn't we already kill the world once acting like this?"

* * *

The doctor, specializing in patients of these kinds of cases, carefully examined the half animal/half human creature sleeping on the metal table in front of him. Wires, connected to different places of the creature's body that led to the buzzing and humming machines, tangled when the doctor walked around the table, touching the creature here and there, checking for any broken bones.

"He's quite lucky, you know, Atobe-san." Matsuda snickered, his glasses sliding down his nose ever so slightly, as he scratched his chin, covered in small stubbles, making him look even dirtier than he was. "Any second later and this one would be history, such a shame that would be, he is quite good-looking. Mind giving him to me?" his weasel eyes ran over the exposed and bruised skin of the boy sleeping on the table.

Keigo, crossing his arms in front of himself, glared, "I bought that creature, it's mine. Just make sure that he's treated and is well enough for me to take him home." He glanced at the dirty clock on the wall of the illegal laboratory of one of the biggest black market underground towns, "There are people waiting for me back at home."

"Yes, yes, yes. As the king wishes." There was mockery in the old man's voice and Matsuda did a mock bow, snickering to himself. He then turned to face the nearly dead creature and after a moment of thought yelled out to someone. "MOA, come here and bring injection number seventy three with you. As well as some bandages and some S.H.Y.."

There was the sound of clinking metal and glass, after which a girl, in her teens maybe, walked out of the room that was separated from the rest of the lab with a thick cloth, hung in the doorway as a makeshift door. She was a creature just like the one that belonged to Keigo now, but she had two small deer antlers poking out of the mop of light brown hair and a small deer's tail, that wasn't covered by the disgustingly short jeans skirt. Her skin was light brown too, with darker and lighter spots of brown and white.

She carried the things asked from her to the small table like thing next to the doctor and after throwing a quick, and actually filled with fear, glance at the sleeping boy hurriedly returned to the separated room, not even muttering a word out of her mouth.

Matsuda started to do what he knew the best – repairing that which was broken and healing that which was damaged. Keigo watched as the old man did an injection here and there, smearing something over the boy's neck, bandaging a wound and checking for more injuries. Keigo's frown only deepened and he asked: "Can they talk? The creatures I mean?"

"B.C.W.'s? No, they aren't designed to talk in the first place." Matsuda replied, but then became a bit thoughtful and stopped his work to look at Keigo, "But, _but_, there are those models that can, extremely rare I tell you. One is worth a sum that consists of six numbers." He didn't turn away, "Because they are, or maybe I should say _were,_ used to spy on the enemy." He returned to his work.

Keigo didn't say anything after that. Inside his mind he tried to remember what had the creature told him at the Ring, but he couldn't force the words to appear. And the language he had spoken in; it wasn't one that was used in Shaia. Only people from Rial spoke in that one.

Matsuda stepped away from the operation table and smirked, rubbing his hands together as a sign that he had outdone himself with this one. He then held out his right hand to Keigo, the left one rubbing his chin. "That will be the price that we talked about before, _plus_ the extra two thousands for S.H.Y.. That stuff isn't cheap you know, much less an everyday thing."

"Sounds fair." The sum of money was placed on the outstretched hand of the old scientist. "Can I count on you when I will need your help in the future? With him." Keigo nodded in the still sleeping boy's direction.

Matsuda recounted the money and snickered again, "But of course, Atobe-san. But of course." With that he turned to leave, "You can take the kid and go home, he will be just fine once he wakes up." After those words he disappeared into the same room that the deer girl, Moa, had come out of. He was accompanied with the sound of braking and shattering glass and a loud shriek.

* * *

**A/N: I can only hope that this chapter didn't let you down.**

**Feel free to ask me if you don't get or are confused about something. :)**


	3. A Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe…**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Pairing: OT6 (Fuji/Atobe/Tezuka/Sanada/Yukimura/Echizen)**

**Side pairings: Unknown

* * *

**

**Song of reference: Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Three: A Ray of Hope.  


* * *

**

The maids, dressed in black and white uniforms and knee-length boots, hurried to open the massive doors for their young master. The heavy wood and glass door opened without a sound, the clacks of the young master's boots vibrated the air as he walked.

"Welcome home, young master Atobe." Tens of voices echoed through the house. All the girls, no younger than seventeen, bowed down politely when Keigo walked past them. "May we take care of the one in your arms young master?"

Keigo looked at the small frame in his arms, still fallen deep in his sleep and headed deeper into the house. "No, it will not be needed."

The maids bowed once more and started to hurry back to their respective jobs; everyone in the house knew that the elder Atobe did not tolerate it when the staff wasn't doing what they were supposed to. And no one wanted to get punished.

Again.

To be truthful, as much as Keigo could be to himself, he still could not understand why he had saved the child in his arms. Sure, he was kind of cute and probably will be a good and loyal servant if trained properly, but that wasn't what he wanted for him. He had heard that the modified creatures sometimes had abilities to control people's minds, but this one seemed too weak to use it, not to mention that this specific ability was given them just recently.

"I wonder what will they say about this." He sighed,"Maybe they won't understand after all. But I'm not my father."

A small light cut through the darkness of the corridor in front of Keigo, becoming larger the closer he came to the room he and his lovers were using as a bedroom. He hadn't even gotten to the entrance to the room yet when someone emerged from the light, his eyes searching the darkness.

"Kei." A smile could be heard in the speaker's voice. "You're back. Finally."

Keigo felt a smile of his own creeping up his face. With a quiet 'heh' he moved again, following behind Fuji into the room. His father knew about their relationship, but that doesn't mean that he was supporting it.

He just endures it for the time being, that's all there is to it.

"Kei-chan, welcome back." Seiichi lifted his eyes up from the book he was reading, the cover shining golden in the artificial lights. "How did it- Who's that? In your arms." He closed the said book and gently laid it on the glass coffee table.

Fuji, who was still standing by the door, peeked over Keigo's shoulder, a line of electric blue glinting for a moment behind the honey colored bangs. "Kei, that's a… No way…"

"Ahh… He is. Somehow, when I saw him… I.. my legs moved on their own and then… Well, you can see how it turned out." He adjusted his hold on the still sleeping child, the other two now moving closer to take a look at the beast. "I don't know what came over me. But, I have no intentions to use him like my _father_ does. He hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment."

Seiichi gently touched the sleeping kid's face with the tip of his finger and slid it over the now smooth skin, waiting for a reaction. "He's a returnee, isn't he? His condition is better than I expected, they usually die before anyone can actually buy them, or not too long after."

"He almost did, I got him to Matsuda in time." Keigo walked over to one of the dark red sofas and lied the child there, letting out a sigh right after, "But what should I do now? And where are those two, the piano room again?" he allowed his tired eyes to travel around the room and search for his other two lovers.

Fuji padded over the room and hugged the tired teen, bumping their foreheads together. "Um, Kuni wanted to listen to Gen's play a little bit longer; it has been a long time after all. They brought the piano back just yesterday, he missed it a lot." Seiichi sat next to the cat creature and ran his fingers though the boy's hair in the mean time. "And that one will be fine; he's in good hands now, ne?"

"Kei, do you know his name?" Seiichi looked with interest at the twitching ears, maybe a sigh of their owner waking up, chin supported by his hand. "But then again, they don't talk, do they? Humans sure have become ugly…" the disgust shown in his voice for a split second.

"I think… he can talk, maybe. But, I don't know his name." Keigo ruffled Fuji's hair; the softness calmed him down, the stress sipping out of his body just from that one simple touch. "He said something though. In a language I've never heard before." His eyes closed and now only the blackness was all he saw.

"But…" Fuji and Seiichi looked at each other, "They aren't supposed to talk; the scientist didn't give them that kind of ability." Fuji whispered and looked at the boy again, electric blue searching for something.

Seiichi crossed his legs, one over the other and smirked, "There were those models that could. Rarity yes, but they exist and if he is one of them… I'm sure that if the government were to find out..." he twirled his finger in the air. "You know the rest yourselves, don't you?"

A heavy silence settled between them.

A soft rustling of clothes made the three to look at the boy who was slowly waking up, a soft moan, probably a sign of pain, fluttering though his lips as he sat up. Carefully, as if he was hoping not to see something in front of him, the long black eyelashes fluttered open, melted gold was shown to the world and the people around him. After taking in that nothing around him was the same as it was when he was kept in that cold cage, the beast finally noticed his surrounding and the three humans in the room.

Fear clouded his vision at first and he tried to get away from them, trying to jump off the bed. His body started to shake even more when Seiichi moved his hand closer and the beast frantically looked for a way to escape, the golden orbs jumping from one side of the room to the other.

"Shhh… It's ok." Seiichi hand finally managed to grab one of his hands, the small boy curling his body in a ball, his left hand covering the twitching ears and eyes tightly shut. Expecting another beating. "I won't hurt you. It's ok, you're safe now, you're safe." He started to run his hand up and down the trembling child's back.

_You're safe now.

* * *

_

"So he fell asleep right after crying in your arms?" Tezuka examined the once again sleeping child in Seiichi's lap. "He must have been through a lot; his hands are covered in scars. Probably, the rest of the body too."

Tezuka and Sanada had entered the room when the child had just fallen asleep in Seiichi's arms. The wet streaks on his face were glistening in the artificial light as the older was running his hand through the dark, emerald colored hair. Fuji had managed to talk Keigo into going sleep after the said man had almost collapsed in his arms; the result of what he had to go through just because of his father.

So they were once again four in the room.

Sanada seemed thoughtful for a moment. "But, what does Keigo intend to do with him now, after getting him out of that place? There must be a reason why he took this one, not someone else."

"Kei said this himself; it was like his body moved on its own. So maybe it's fate, who knows. Because after all," Seiichi tried to get a better hold of the one sleeping in his arms, hoping to carry him to the bed, "There are thing that cannot be explained, they just happen on their own. Those are the small rays of light in this poisoned world we have been forced to live in. Even, if we are the monsters that created it and are now trying to destroy it. Again."

Tezuka was the one that took the small child out of Seiichi's arms, the other obviously wasn't able to do it himself, and receive a quiet, unsaid 'thank you' in return. No words were needed between them. "Not always that is true Seiichi. Fate can never be predicted and not all of the things that happen and cannot be explained are for good. Because, just like you said – we created this."

"Please, change the subject. This is not something we should judge so easily, or can actually." Sanada opened the door to the real bedroom, Keigo already was sleeping in the big bed and Fuji seemed to be waiting for them. "Right now we should go to sleep and tomorrow…" he glanced at the cat boy when Tezuka walked past him, "Think about what to do about him."

The black doors clicked shut and silence and darkness enveloped the house for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow, I get the feeling that they are **_**so **_**out of character. It's quite frustrating, really.**

**I probably made you even more confused about the whole thing that you already were, didn't I? So, feel free to ask me **_**anything **_**that you don't get and I will be more than happy to help you. :)**


	4. Waking Up Feeling

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe…**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Pairing: OT6 (Fuji/Atobe/Tezuka/Sanada/Yukimura/Echizen)**

**Song of reference: Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Four: Waking Up. Feeling.  


* * *

**

His eyes fluttered open when the sunrays started to poke on his closed eyelids and tried to wake him in a not so gentle way. He felt warm and the softness under and around him was confusing; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt all these strange feelings.

Especially the soothing warmth and comfort.

When the brightness before his eyes had settled down did he notice that wherever he was sleeping right now wasn't the cold cage or moldy basement that he had gotten used to seeing every time he woke up. The room was decorated in dark, yet calming, tones, the light coming down on him from the huge windows on his right, the curtains pulled open.

Slowly he got up and glanced around himself. He was alone.

No one else was in the bedroom together with him, even if he remembered seeing humans when he woke up for mere moments, so there was no need to try and hide or run away. Yet.

Before he could get up and explore the well decorated and furnished room closer, his sharp ears caught the faint sounds of someone talking. He quickly turned his eyes on the closed door, as if expecting something, or someone, to open them and come in, but no one did. He slowly got out of the bed, careful not to make a sound and tiptoed to the said doors.

He placed his ear on them and listened carefully on what he was able to make out.

"…-ou say that, but what about when you will grow tired of that creature? What then?" the voice seemed to be strict and calm, but making sure that the owner was serious about the matter.

Then another voice, different from the first one spoke up, as if defending himself: "Need I repeat myself Kunimitsu? He is not here to be my maid or butler. I don't even know myself why I took him yesterday evening from that hell hole."

"You know Keigo," the third voice was on the feminine side, but carried the softness and gentleness that he remembered of hearing somewhere before, "that child is in no way ready to trust people, much more people that he doesn't know. The emotional and physical pain that has been done to him… It's great and I'm not sure if it can even be healed." there was an undertone of disgust coloring the words.

"Seiichi is right." the first voice talked again, the one that had been called by the name 'Kunimitsu', "If we start to take care of him now, it will have to be forever. Or we just give him away now and save him, and us, the pain."

"I don't mind taking care of that cute child forever." another feminine voice, but not as calm and gentle as the first one. This one seemed to be hiding something, its true nature perhaps. "Only, if we manage to make him open up. He's scared of people; it's pretty obvious you know."

"But of course he would." The second talker was talking again. He shuddered at the coldness in the man's voice. "He had gone through hell, it's even a wonder how he had stayed sane enough to understand that there is something better outside of that cage he was kept in…"

Something in his heart told him that those words and the emotions displayed in the talkers voices were really meant for him, they felt for him. Not the evil joy that his tormentors displayed when they watched him shake in fear and pain, but the compassion for what he had gone though and seen, even if they knew nothing about him.

But there was the smell of another human in that room, behind the closed doors. He wondered, why hadn't he spoken up yet? Said anything, or maybe objected to whatever they were talking about. But when he heard the soft thumps of footsteps coming closer to where he was, he quickly and quietly ran to somewhere he could hide, like under the bed.

No matter how kind they were and how much they seemed to understand the horror he's lived through, they were still humans. And humans were cruel, it was their true nature. He had learned that lesson well.

The small creaking made him flinch, maybe in fear or because of the sudden gush of wind, he didn't know, but the pair of feet that started to come closer when their owner found the bed empty, made him crawl deeper in the darkness and dust that had collected under the bed he was hiding under.

"What are you doing Gen-chan, he's probably still sleeping you know." one of the two owners of the feminine voices spoke up, the slight amusement and worry could be heard lacing the words.

The owner of the pair of feet, so close to him, sighed and turned to face the other four males in the other room, now shown to his eyes, "But he's not here." He simply said and stepped back a little, so that they could see the empty bed too.

"Eh? He's not?" another pair of feet stormed inside the room and stopped next to the first male that came inside. "Then.. Where did he go?" once again, he could hear the worry, meant for him, in the human's voice.

It just confused him. Why did they feel something towards him, a creature they had made just for their own entertainment and then to take their place in the war. Why were they so worried about him, when they shouldn't be?

The voice, owned by Kunimitsu, spoke up again, in a well controlled voice, "He's probably hiding somewhere. Didn't you say so yourself Keigo, that his mental wounds are still too fresh and large for him to trust anyone just like that? He's a B.C.W, he can sense us coming closer or walking further away from him. It would be no wonder that he hid before you even were close to that door, Genichirou." He didn't move from where he was sitting.

The one that was the second one to come inside the room where he was seemed to stand still and mutter a small "Hiding, huh?" under his breath.

Then the man crouched down to look under the bed and soon he was staring in the most deep, ocean blue eyes he had ever seen. The power, arrogance and pride in them were so vivid that it was hard to avert his own eyes away from them. He flinched when an arm reached under the bed towards him and scooted further away from it.

"He's not letting me touch him." the owner of that arm, called Keigo or Genichirou, sighed, but didn't take his eyes off of him. "What did you do to make him accept you, Seiichi?" he could see the beautiful face in front of his scowl a bit.

"Nothing really. I just told him, that everything is going to be fine and we're not going to hurt him." the soft, gentle voice he remembered hearing before was talking. Something about him allowing the owner of the voice touch him sometime in the past. But… He couldn't… Unless, he was the one that…

This time, when the arm reached out for him he didn't scoot away, just flinched and listened to the soft whispers of 'it's ok' and 'I will not hurt you'. Those weren't lies, he could tell. The cat ears on his head bent down to his head as an act of fear and he closed his eyes tightly when the hand gently touched his cheek and then went to his head to pet him a little. He had no other place to back up to.

Still, he didn't want to go out of his hiding place. The kindness and gentleness was too frightening.

* * *

It was nighttime when he finally crawled out of his hiding place and allowed himself to crawl closer to the tray of food and glass of water left for him on the ground. They had tried to lure him out with it before, in the day, but the still fresh memories his body brought back to him, couldn't be overpowered so easily. He knew that the food was only one more way to make fun of him.

He nibbled on the cold food that lay on the white plate and drank a bit of the clear water. His eyes widened at the tastes that flooded his mouth, never before had he tasted something like this. The best that he got was bread that didn't have mold covering it.

So this, even though cold and probably not as full of tastes as when warm, this was like something from heaven, even if it was nothing more than simple, fried potatoes and meat, together with some salad. And the water was so clear, he could see through it. What he had to drink before couldn't be counted as water after seeing this.

He trembled as tears of joy and emotions, he couldn't even describe, flooded his body. He couldn't stop crying; even this little was more than he could have ever imagined experiencing.

He was so distracted in what was in front of him, the feelings of the things he felt for the first time, that he didn't notice the person walking up to him from behind and crouching down, so that their heights would be somewhat the same while like this.

The person lifted his right arm that was holding a piece of clothing and gently let it fall on the cat boy's head, the child flinching from the sudden touch and jumping forth, away from the human, and turning around at the same time.

The glass of water got knocked over and spilled on the carpet, coloring it in a dark purple color.

None of them cared.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." The human spoke, his voice sounded feminine and he could see the blue of his hair shining in the moonlight. "I brought clothes for you, it must be cold dressed like that." The gentle and understanding smile that played on the man's lips was something he had seen for the first time in his life.

Only then did he actually look at the clothes, clutched in his own hands. Black colored shirt and pants, made form some kind of soft material, already warm to the touch. He tested the feeling with his fingers and then looked cautiously at the human again.

Was this really for him?

"Don't worry. It's for you." He continued to smile and spoke slowly, "I, nor any of my lovers, will come here to watch you change, so rest assured. And you can safely go and sleep in the bed; we'll be in another room. Ok?" he stood up, but didn't come closer to the sitting child, whose cheeks were still wet and shone in the moonlight.

"Good night now." He waved and slowly started to leave the room.

He clutched the clothes, given to him just now, in his hands and opened his mouth a little. He shouldn't let them know, but the one with the blue eyes already knew, so this one should too, right? He lifted his head up and croaked out in a small and quiet voice: "Thank you."

He saw the man stop still in his way and turn to look at him, surprise showing on his face for a few seconds, but then the same gentle smile taking its place. "You're welcome, little one."

* * *

**A/N: Don't really have anything to say, so..**

**B.C.W. means 'biologically created weapon'. I think I forgot to mention it, right? **


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe…**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Five: Questions.

* * *

**

"So he can speak?" Fuji sipped his morning tea. The other hand was holding a worn-out book that seemed to have been read for oh-so-many times. "Maybe he is special then? Or one of the previous models?"

Tezuka eyed the book Fuji was reading with suspicion. "That can't be true; the old models were all destroyed because of the security reasons." He pushed up his glasses.

"Don't talk like that Kunimitsu. We're talking about living things." Keigo glared at his lover from over his newspaper. Then he averted his attention to Seiichi, "And how do you know that he can talk? I thought we were all sleeping during the night." Jealousy colored his voice.

"Well…" Seiichi smiled sheepishly, "I was a bit worried about that little one, so I kind of went to check up on him. He was so cute." He looked at the closed door to their bedroom where the creature was in, still hiding from them. "It's going to be a lot of work to earn his trust. The kindness must hurt a lot."

The easy-going mood disappeared for a split second before showing up again, only this time it was a bit uncomfortable and forced even. They knew that the creature probably could hear them talking right now, but it was better that way. He will know that their kindness was not fake - it was for real.

"Were did Gen-chan go?" Fuji asked, changing the whole talk momentarily, "I thought he didn't have to go anywhere today and school only starts in two days." He flipped another page of the book.

"Playing the piano, I think." Keigo replied and placed the newspaper away. "War here, war there… Honestly, aren't they tired of this already?" he sighed. "Idiocy."

Seiichi took a peak at the page that was left open, "Yeah, they are nothing but self-centered, rich ass-, idiots." He coughed and looked at the closed doors again. "I wonder if he wore them."

"Wore what?" Fuji lifted his eyes from the book.

"The clothes that I brought him yesterday night." Seiichi said, as if it was something that could have been guessed right from the start. Something that was ridiculously obvious. "I gave him some of my own old clothes. I didn't want to let him stay in those rags, it was just… wrong." He got up from the chair he was sitting on.

Tezuka grabbed his arm. "What are you going to do? Remember what happened yesterday when Genichirou walked in there, he went into hiding. It won't change just because of you did that yesterday." The bespectacled teen said, his voice stern, as if he was used to ordering people around.

"I know that Kunimitsu." Seiichi answered in an equally emotionless voice, "But I will have to ask you to let me go now. I know what I'm doing." His violet eyes seemed to turn a tad cold when they bore into the hazel brown ones.

Tezuka didn't show any emotion of fear under that piercing gaze. He was taught not to show any weaknesses, the hard way. "He is not ready yet." He slowly spoke out the words.

"He will never be ready Kunimitsu." This time, it was Fuji, not Seiichi or Keigo. "He will never be truly ready for humans." The worn-out book was no longer in his hands. "_Unless he is one himself._" The last part was whispered so low no one heard it.

The silence was stifling the room. The distant sounds of piano tried to smooth it away.

* * *

Sanada never liked when people listened to his piano. They usually talked about his flaws and pluses and about this and that that should be improved in hushed voices being his back while the song was still going and going, not yet ending the story that it was telling to the audience.

That is why he liked to play for his lovers. They just listened; silently letting the gentle sounds of the piano keys flow over then and allowing the story to unfold behind their closed eyelids. They didn't comment or talk behind his back. They just simply and purely enjoyed the music, its soothing sounds.

Just like the guest that he didn't know he had, not until just a little while ago.

Sanada opened the eyes he had kept closed and looked to his right. The frail child was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the soft chairs that Keigo loved so much. His features were calm and relaxed; his eyes closed and tail moving in the rhythm of the music.

_When did he get here? _Sanada didn't look away from the child, yet continued to play. _But more importantly, how did he get here? Do the others know? _

He looked away from the child and decided to bring the song to an end, it has been wrapping around the notes for too long now. He slowly moved his fingers along the keys and closed his eyes again, letting the story play in his mind.

"Do you like it, the song?" Sanada asked, not really waiting for an answer. He knew that the child at the corner of this room hadn't even noticed him here until the moment he spoke out.

When he opened his eyes again, the last notes hanging in the air, he found the cat-boy looking at him with wide eyes, clouded with so many emotions at the same time that it was difficult to the tell them apart, and trying to make himself small and unnoticeable in the very corner of the room.

This is how far humans had come. So much pain and suffering left behind them.

"I won't hurt you, nor will I move from this spot. Don't worry." Sanada closed the piano lid over the keys. "None of us will do the things that have been done to you. We are not like that." He tried to make his voice steady, even, trustful.

The child pushed himself closer to the wall, yet he was no longer trembling. Only now did Sanada notice the clothes that he was wearing, no longer the dirty and torn rags were covering his skin. A black t-shirt and pants, a bit too big for the bony body, were now warming the child.

"Someone from us gave those to you? The clothes." Sanada carefully asked; he didn't want to accuse the poor child of stealing. That would only lower his trust. "I hope you are warm in them."

The cat-boy shyly nodded with his head. The movement was so small that Sanada barely saw it.

Some strange feeling started to form inside of him, a want to protect that small creature before his eyes. It was something a mother would feel towards her child or any human being towards a wounded animal, another human, someone that is playing with the strings of the human heart without even knowing it himself.

"Are you afraid of me, us?" Sanada asked again, thinking that the child will only give him another small nod with his head.

The child seemed to be staring at him with his unreadable eyes, his body relaxing again and fingernails no longer scraping lines in the wood that decorated the walls. The time ticked while Sanada waited for the answer, something told him that he should merely sit and wait for the boy to speak. The same feeling of wanting to protect maybe?

"Kindness."

That one word reached Sanada's ears. He hadn't even seen the child's lips moving nor any other indication that the child had spoken out and yet… And yet the small, quivering voice that reached his ears must surely belong to the beast that was hiding in the corner.

"Kindness?" Sanada repeated in his own low voice, whispering the word out. "Are you afraid of.. kindness?" he merely wanted to make sure. The very thought of kindness being something frightening was shocking and yet so very true in the times they lived in. "Oh God…"

Sanada didn't need to see any other indications of confirmation from the child; his whole body knew from itself that it was what he had heard. Probably the same want to protect became the leading thread for his emotions and slightly shaken off mind, something that allowed Sanada to understand and comprehend the word given him.

Sanada took a deep breath; his head hung low between his hands, and then lifted up his head, eyes looking straight into the child's golden ones. Actually, this was the first time he noticed the striking color of eyes the child possessed, just like the strange tint of green sprayed over the chin-length locks. "Is kindness the only thing that you fear?"

This time the child did not answer.

Well, it is no surprise, was what Sanada thought to himself as he got up and moved to the double-door leading out of the piano room, his own little sanctuary. "I bet you are hungry. I will go to the room where you were yesterday, follow me if you want to. Something will be there for you to eat."

The wary sound of clothes rustling and soft footsteps that followed behind him was a sign enough. Somehow, the child was no longer thinking of him as another murderer and heartless human. That, in itself, was more than enough for now.

* * *

When Sanada entered the room where the other four were gathered, worry and slight confusion painted on their usually so emotion full, or less, faces, he had to cough a little to get their attention.

"He's gone Genichirou." Seiichi managed to force out, his left hand still holding on to the metal doorknob, "We should go look for him. Now." Though, he didn't move yet.

Fuji, was the only one of the four sitting, was not smiling for change. "There is a very small chance that he could leave this house. The maids and butlers and guards would have seen him then and let us know. Captured him even." The last was said in a slightly strained voice, as if the mere thought of them doing that disgusted the teen.

"But he's here." Sanada managed to cut off whatever Keigo had gotten ready to say, or maybe even yell out. He wasn't so good with holding his temper at times, they all knew. "If you would just sit down and stay calm, you would see." Sanada gestured to the chairs and took a seat himself.

The others reluctantly did as they were told, Sanada didn't make jokes about things like these and he rarely asked them to do something. And they wanted to trust the teen when he said that the child's safe and fine. He had only wandered out of the room after all.

And surely, someone peeked inside the room cautiously, the flickering of tail accompanying that move. The beast slowly showed his whole self and when made sure that none will move during his time in the room, he padded over to the table, the furthest from the five, and watched their reactions.

The cat ears twitched and in one quick move the cat-boy snatched a piece of bread from one of the trays. He watched the five again, his eyes slowly searching over their faces for any difference that they would make in their appearance. Seeing none, he just as quickly as before padded to the bedroom.

"Kindness is not always something to be afraid of." Sanada calmly said before the child had a chance to close the door, hiding himself from them. "Trust is what you should be most wary of. It can sometimes lead to pain. But you know that, don't you."

The rest didn't say anything, as Sanada seemed to know what he was doing. And when the child turned to face them, they waited for what was to come. Fuji, eyeing the book he had been reading before, as if it could confirm something.

"Cilvēki nodod, to es zinu. Bet es to nejūtu nākam no jums.*" He slowly said, not bothering to see if they understood. And then he disappeared into the room, the click of the door echoing in the room. Silence was all that was left, since the other residents of the room weren't ready for speaking yet.

* * *

***People betray, that I now. But I don't feel that coming from you. (It is my native language. Latvian.)**

**A/N: So, I will leave the guessing to you for now and see what you make out of this (The reason(s) why Ryoma speaks in different language). And in the next chap (if I'm not lazy) I will try and clear this up. In story itself or in A/N. Who knows? :D

* * *

**

**08.03.2011.**


	6. What You never Knew

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe… All the facts and what-not are made up. None of the things happening and facts mentioned is true.**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned. **

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Six: ****What You never Knew.**

* * *

"_Kindness is not always something to be afraid of." Sanada calmly said before the child had a chance to close the door, hiding himself from them. "Trust is what you should be most wary of. It can sometimes lead to pain. But you know that, don't you." _

_The rest didn't say anything, as Sanada seemed to know what he was doing. And when the child turned to face them, they waited for what was to come. Fuji, eyeing the book he had been reading before, as if it could confirm something._

"_Cilvēki nodod, to es zinu. Bet es to nejūtu nākam no jums.*" He slowly said, not bothering to see if they understood. And then he disappeared into the room, the click of the door echoing in the room. Silence was all that was left, since the other residents of the room weren't ready for speaking yet._

* * *

The evening had already come; the mansion was once again painted in the artificial colors of the lamps and candles that were lit all over the place by the numerous maids and butlers. The door to their bedroom where the cat BCW was hiding hadn't opened again during the day, so the five male teens just sat in the living room and waited, starting small talks between themselves.

First they were a bit relieved that the child really did know how to speak, even if it was in a language that they had never heard before, and understood them. Then came the confusion, as to which country's language was that and why did he know it, as well as the unanswered questions – why did he even know _how _to speak?

The BCWs were supposed to recognize the language and understand it, not use it freely as they wished to, that was the reason main they were used in the wars as spies and warriors. If they were to be caught, then no valuable information could be taken from them. Their feeling of pain was also taken away in the numerous experiments that the scientists did on them, so many died on the battlefields due to blood loss than anything else.

This was how far the human cruelty had gone since the old world order was destroyed.

"Do you think that that was, perhaps, one of the new languages? You know, such as resistance and terrorist movements?" Sanada asked, his eyes going to the closed door and them back to his lovers again.

"That would not explain why he also knows our language. Did you forget already?" Seiichi sighed and dipped his finger in the already cooled-off peppermint tea. "The fact alone, that he _can _speak, means that he is one of the old models… But they should all be discarded by now."

Fuji was once again reading the same red, worn-out book as before. He flipped the pages, still ignoring Tezuka's suspicious glances his way. "Did you know," he suddenly spoke, making the four look at him, "that after they proclaimed the 'Unification of World' some small countries were wiped off the face of the earth?"

"They did tell something like that in the history lessons at school." Keigo nodded, "Though, I believe that they made it sound more like 'they ceased to exist because of various infections and lack of evolution' or something." He swirled the tea in his cup, trying to decide whether to drink it or not.

Fuji smiled. "But what if they lied?" the tint of amusement in his voice made Seiichi raise an eyebrow and allow a smirk of his own to crawl on his lips.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes in the direction of the red book in Fuji's arms. "What do you wan-"

"Excuse me masters." A young maid with glasses and blond hair interrupted the bespectacled male teen and bowed so deep that her body made a ninety degree angle. "Protectors are here to see young master Atobe."

Keigo looked startled for a second before composing himself and said: "Take them here then." The four others looked at their lover with fear in their eyes. It wasn't that every day the Protectors gave civilians home visits.

Especially at this time of the day.

"They are waiting for you at the second guest room, young master." The blond maid told in a low voice and bowed one more time, as if asking for forgiveness. "They asked someone to bring you there at once." She stepped aside from the doorway and showed with a shaky hand the direction where Keigo should be going to.

Keigo looked over at his lovers, as if calming them down and nodded in the direction of the maid.

Then, without a word, the rich teen stood up and went out of the room and in the direction that the blond maid had showed him, the still worried looks of his lovers following him as he walked out of the room. Everyone knew that if Protectors came to see you personally then noting good will come out of it. They were usually the ones that sentenced the wrongdoers with death sentences, not bothering to find out if they really were guilty, or just framed to be.

No meeting with them could go well.

"What do you think they want?" Sanada quietly asked as his fingers were digging in the sofa that he was sitting in. "They wouldn't come just so say hi."

"Whatever it is, it's something important. Maybe even something that has to do with him." Tezuka nodded in the direction of their bedroom, where the cat-boy was in.

Fuji placed the book on the table once again and got up from the chair that he was occupying. He then walked over to their bedroom and knocked on the big wooden doors. "I know you can hear us, so please, just this once listen to what I say. Hide. And fast."

"Do you think he will listen?" Seiichi went to check the hallway. Even if Keigo had gone to meet them just now, it didn't mean that some of the Protectors couldn't come to them.

Sanada didn't move from his place on the sofa, "He's smart. He would have known even without us telling him." He then turned to Fuji, "Do you really think what I think that you think?"

"It depends." Fuji answered with a smile on his lips. A fake one, yes, but a smile non-the-less. "But yes, I do believe that our cat here is one of _those_…"

* * *

Keigo calmed himself down before entering the dark guest room. The only thing that was at least somewhat illuminating the room was the fire in the fireplace that seemed to be somewhat fake and unnatural. The two shadows that were growing and shrinking with the play of the flames connected with the two caped figures in front of the fireplace, both dressed in black and had their backs turned to Keigo.

"Good evening." Keigo quietly said as he closed the doors behind himself. "How may I be of assistance to you?" he tried to sound polite, since it was never a good thing to get on the Protectors bad side. All that did just that did not meet a good end.

One of them turned to face Keigo, his face hidden by the white mask he was wearing, number eight painted over it with a red ink. "Good evening to you too, Atobe Keigo-kun. Please sit down; we have a few things to ask you." Number eight said and motioned to one of the chairs in the room.

Keigo didn't raise his usual protests about someone else ordering him around on his own house. He just obediently sat down and kept his eyes from going upwards and looking at the white mask. The one with the number eight walked away from the fireplace and closer to one of the windows.

"Atone Keigo-kun; you were a guest at the 'Gardenia' auction of Returnees, right?" Number eight asked from where he stood in front of the window, his voice monotone and emotionless. His partner moved a bit, but otherwise remained in front of the flames.

"Yes. My father took me there two days ago." He calmly said, not letting any emotions show, just like the Protector. "Has something happened with 'Gardenia'?" he spoke just like he had been taught to.

The other Protector was the one that answered him this time. "Do not worry. You, nor your father, are being charged with something. We just want to know if you remember a certain Returnee from that auction." He still didn't turn away from the fireplace.

Number eight snapped his fingers and his partner, a number-less Protector, turned away from the fire, his body shaking as if he was laughing to himself, and slid a photo out of the pocket of his coat. The gloved fingers gently placed the aforementioned picture in Keigo's lap and the number-less Protector quietly said: "This one."

Keigo took the photo in his hands and lifted closer to his face. A small boy, around the age of seven to ten years stared back at him with hollow, golden eyes; his green tinted black hair was dirty and stuck to the oval-shaped face. The small body was naked and injured, several dark bruises here and there showing that humans had little humanity left in them. The pair of cat ears on the boys head and a tail marked him as a BCW.

From the picture back at Keigo started the face of a younger cat-boy that was now hiding in his room.

"I remember seeing him as one of the auctions products. But, he was so close to death that I do not think that anyone would be willing to buy that creature." Keigo calmly said, choosing his words carefully and only saying what was true. Even if the Protectors could not tell that he was lying, there was no need to do so without a reason.

Number eight sighed. "Yes, that is was the rest of the participants said too. But, it seems that they cannot recall whether that thing was bought or left to die. The ringleader Sia that worked that night is dead too. Such a pity…" a sick amusement colored Eight's voice as he spoke. "So, do you recall something, Atobe Keigo-kun?"

"As I said before, he was so close to death, that even my father had no wish to buy him." Keigo started to talk, using this chance given to him, to make it look like his little cat-boy had died that night, "And I have no interest in these things… I believe he was not sold and then disposed of. Well, at least while I was still there no buyer was interested in the beast."

Even while the Protectors were wearing the white masks, Keigo could feel the number-less one's eyes on him, probably looking for signs of lies in his body language and voice. But his father and the world had trained young Atobe heir well. He had acquired such skill that he could easily make anyone believe that even the most laughable things existed.

"I see." Number eight mumbled to himself, still looking out the window, "Well, either way, if you happen to see that thing, still alive I mean, then please do inform us. He _is_ dangerous after all."

Keigo heard the quite words, probably meant for him to hear, but you could never know when the Protectors were a part of the whole thing. So Keigo frowned and gave the picture back to the numberless Protector. "May I ask why is he so dangerous that even the Protectors are forced to look for him?"

"I wonder." The nameless one answered in Eight's place, "All we know is that he is not a normal BCW. And that is all that you need to know too, Atobe Keigo-kun." With that he once again hid the photo and turned to face the fire once again. "Burn."

Number eight finally turned away from the window and started to slide in the direction of the exit, "Come you useless helper, we still have to check the other fools that were at that place. Good evening, Atobe Keigo-kun."

"Good evening." Keigo stood up and bowed a bit as the two walked out from the room.

After the door clicked shut he still didn't move from the spot where he was standing. Nor did he sigh in relief that the short visit was over, or rush to meet his lovers and make sure that his little cat-boy is safe. It wouldn't be too smart to do that now, when the Protectors might as well be waiting for his reactions just behind those doors.

When the door opened again and the same blond maid that brought him here appeared in his field of vision did he leave the room, giving the maid a suspicious glance once he was behind her and sure that the girl can't see him anymore.

* * *

He lied under the bed, those golden eyes frozen on the visible part of the closed door and his ears twitched with every new voice timbre that he heard. All that he knew was that people were looking for him.

There were footsteps coming closer to his room but they stopped at the door. Whoever was behind those doors didn't knock or try to come in, he just stood there.

"They said that he is dangerous?" one of the soft, feminine, voices asked. The one that usually had a darker undertone, as if everything that happened sickened the owner of that voice. "That frail child? Dangerous?"

There was a sigh, "…Don't ask me, that is what those two told me. But honestly, I can't believe that either. Something that frail and wounded called dangerous and hunted like an animal.." this voice was so far that he had trouble hearing it at first.

"Do you think he has a name?" the one that was standing by his door suddenly asked.

He widened his eyes and his fingers scraped the floor that he was lying on. They wanted to know his name? A monster's, that shouldn't be even speaking human tongue anymore, name… And yet, they truly wanted to know his name?

"Do you think he even remembers it himself?" he recognized this voice. It was the same person that had played the piano and talked to him today. The one that loved music from the bottom of his heart. "After all that he has been though, you really think he remembers something so simple for us?"

"Maybe he doesn't even have a name you know." Someone he had trouble recognizing slowly spoke, his voice quiet and steady, yet still allowing the littlest signs of sadness and pity show.

A small, sincere and true laugh, "You never know. People are mysterious creatures you know." It was the same one that had asked about his name, the one that was the closest to him.

Slowly he crept out of his hiding place, not sure why he was doing that, but from what he could gather and understand from the talk between the five in the other room, they did not want to hurt him. So maybe, just maybe, he could trust them… These five, that were willing to risk their own safety for someone as meaningless and pathetic as him…

Maybe, he could trust them?

He stopped right in front of the door and the person that stood on the other side. He placed his palm on the same spot that he thought the other palm rested at and took deep breaths. The warmth was sipping though the wood and warming his cold skin. Real human warmth that he hadn't felt for so long….

He took another deep breath and placed his free, left hand on the cold, metal doorknob and shut his eyes. While he saw nothing but blackness and small rings and spots of light and whirls of color he pushed the doorknob down and then pulled the door open. When he felt the cool breeze of the other room hit his face, did the child open his eyes a little and look into the magnificent light blue in front of his face.

He parted his lips and allowed a word roll over them, making the five in the room widen their eyes even more.

* * *

**A/N: This was so frustrating to write… Seriously.**

**Every time I thought of something good it turned out to be crap when I wrote it out, so I re-did the whole thing so many times… It's not even funny. There goes my imagination and idea overload. .**

**Either way, I just made things more confusing, didn't I? Blame the mess of all kinds of shit in my head. :D **

–**falls off the chair and stays lying on the floor- **

**P.S. There is this poll thingy on my profile. Go and vote if it you can, that would help me a lot. :)**


	7. Never Tell Lies

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe… All the facts and what-not are made up. None of the things happening and facts mentioned is true.**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Seven: Never Tell Lies.**

* * *

_He took another deep breath and placed his free, left hand on the cold, metal doorknob and shut his eyes. While he saw nothing but blackness and small rings and spots of light and whirls of color he pushed the doorknob down and then pulled the door open. When he felt the cool breeze of the other room hit his face, did the child open his eyes a little and look into the magnificent light blue in front of his face._

_He parted his lips and allowed a word roll over them, making the five in the room widen their eyes even more._

* * *

The five male teens just silently started at the cat boy. It was like a silent bomb had been dropped on them, preventing any movement or sound to break the surprised silence that had settled between the six. Only the cat boy swished his tail from one side to the other, his body leaned against the door-frame and ears bent downwards and the baggy clothes making him look even smaller than he was.

"Wait… That was…?" Keigo, the one that the child had trouble hearing before, said while getting up from the chair that he was sitting in. Strangely, the photograph that the Protectors had shown him before, now so vividly appeared before his eyes.

Tezuka grabbed him by the arm and gave the richest of his four lovers a stern look. "Do not scare him. He has deemed us trustworthy enough to tell that, we have to take it slowly." He said, voice hushed, so that the child wouldn't be scared by it.

Fuji took three steps, since he was the closes to the cat boy, and crouched down in front of the child. Now, he had to look up a bit, but he didn't seem bothered about it. "You said that you are called Ryoma right? We didn't mishear it?" his voice was kind, a bit curious and welcoming.

''Ryoma'' shook his head, hands still clutching into the wooden door-frame that he was leaning against. He didn't say anything else. Maybe he waited for something, or just wasn't sure what to say; the teens couldn't tell.

But really, he was just scared. Surprised by his own actions and daring to talk to them, even give his own name to the people he barely knew.

"Since you told us your name," Sanada calmly said, known that the child will remember him and know that he wasn't as scary as it seemed, "it is only polite that we tell you ours as well. I am called Sanada, Genichirou Sanada. Next to me is Tezuka Kunimitsu and the man he is holding down is Atobe Keigo, the owner of this house."

Fuji took over from there, slightly happy that they had gone so far in such little time, "I am Fuji Syuusuke and the only one left not introduced is Yukimura Seiichi, the one that brought you those clothes."

"May I ask…?" Seiichi spoke from where he sat by the table after Fuji had stopped speaking, an empty cup in his hands, "Why did you decide to tell us now? We haven't done anything that would make you trust us that much."

Those big, golden, catlike eyes slowly turned away from Fuji and landed on Seiichi. The boy didn't blink; he stared blankly at the blue-haired teen, his face unreadable to the five. He opened his mouth a bit, but then closed again and repeated the same motion again.

"Because you care." Ryoma finally quietly said, turning away from the person that had asked him.

There was another pause, this time not as much as a surprise but simply because they didn't have anything to say. '_Because you care_' was something that the five didn't think of hearing as an answer, it usually wasn't. But seeing as this wasn't a normal situation…

"You care enough to _care_." Ryoma quietly said again, this time his eyes were fixated on the ground, ears no longer bent down to his head, "Without asking for a payment and wanting something. You simply _care_."

"We aren't all as good as you make us now." Sanada bitterly said and something resembling a smile tugged the corners of lips. "Humans are made to be selfish. So are we." He leaned back in the sofa he sat in, next to Tezuka.

There was a pause. The cat boy looked up from the floor and shifted his gaze from one teen to other, as if analyzing the situation. There was the same, known, fear reflected in his eyes, but less that before, interest and something that vaguely reminded them of joy. A shadow of that emotion to be exact.

Fuji acted before he had the time to think. He slowly reached out his hand, a gesture that asked Ryoma for his hand, just like in those old movies about princes and princesses, a gesture that asked for no words. It was simple, yet asked for the person's trust to be able to accept the offer.

"Genichirou is right. We aren't as good as you think, but we aren't as twisted as the rest either. We are human, nothing else." Fuji smiled, a smile that was, for once, true, not like the ones that he showed daily to most people.

Ryoma looked down on the hand offered to him and then back to Fuji, clearly not knowing what to do now. He warily reached out his hand a bit, stopped and then pulled back and then reached forward again. It was clear that trust was not something he had felt towards another living thing in a long, long time.

In the end, he didn't take Fuji's hand.

"I can't yet." Ryoma slowly and quietly spoke out, testing the words as he talked, "It's…. Man vel ir bail(1)." He confessed. Though, he didn't notice himself speaking in the language that the five didn't understand. It was as if… It was some kind of defense mechanism.

Tezuka was the one that spoke, surprising the others and maybe even himself, judging from the few high notes that came out of his mouth. "It's normal." he said, sounding as if he spoke to a child, "You need time. Your soul and heart aren't ready yet, too much pain has been done to you."

"Why are you so talkative today, Kunimitsu?" Keigo smirked, getting his hand out of Tezuka's hold. "I believe that you usually prefer to silently act, not calm a hurting soul down with words." His tone was lacking the ridicule that people, who didn't know him, would think it should have. Instead, those words had a loving sound to them.

Tezuka gave Keigo a hard stare; though to the rich man he seemed a bit embarrassed, and sighed. "That is merely what I feel. There is no deeper meaning to it."

Tezuka proceeded to ignore the small smiles and amused glances that his lovers gave him. It was a rare thing, yes, that he revealed some of his inner emotions and feeling using words, since he was not good with them. But it was a spontaneous action he did. It was like, the mere presence of the child, who they knew was named Ryoma now, soothed his usual alert self.

"Jūs visi.. Jūsu dvēseles izstaro dziļu pieķeršanos vienam pret otru(2)." Ryoma whispered out quietly. He had relaxed a bit, no longer clinging to the doorframe so desperately as before, seemingly even willing to go deeper into the room.

Fuji allowed his gaze to wander away from Tezuka and land on Ryoma, tilting his head a little on the right in slight confusion. "Excuse me, Ryoma, but… What did you say just now?" he was interested in both what the little cat boy had said and what language had he used.

Ryoma seemed to be just as surprised as Fuji was just a moment ago. "Just now.. You don't understand?" he weekly asked, eyes widening slightly. "Why?"

"Why…" Seiichi was the one to talk now. He slid out of his seat and padded a bit closer to Fuji and Ryoma, but stopping halfway to them. "What language are you talking in now, Ryoma-kun?" there were no indications in his voice of whether he was interested or annoyed. It was a simple question that had a simple answer.

Ryoma blinked, "Japanese." He had forgotten about the tension he had felt and the fear. He was calm, just like the people that talked to him now, as if he was one of them. This feeling, it was something he had not felt for so long.

"And the other language that you used?" Seiichi asked again, moving closer to the child again, after making sure that he did not show any indications of dislike towards those actions.

"My own." Was the simple answer that surprised the five teens. It was said like a simple fact, so simple that even a child would have understood. "Aren't we… in my country now?" the question that followed made the tense and somewhat awkward silence between them return.

Outside of the room, a blond girl, seemingly one of the numerous maids that worked here, carefully watched what was happening between the six people that she was supposed to follow and find information about. It was a scenario that her leaders had not expected, that happened before her eyes.

And that meant that everything that they were getting ready for, all their work until now, will go to waste.

"Suri, this is Lan. We have a problem. Repeat, we have a problem." She whispered in the small device in her hands, "It seems that The Key has made a contact with those five. More than we thought it will."

There was a crackling noise, barely hearable, coming from the same small device in her hands. After a few moments a quieted voice fluttered though it: "_Boss said to watch a little longer. And that you must not reveal who you are, Lan. Understood?_" it wasn't possible to tell who talked – a man or a woman. The voice was stern and didn't allow any complaints.

"Understood." The blond maid, Lan was her code name for the moment, answered. "For the truth."

"_For the truth._" A final crackle and the small device shut down, leaving an eerie silence behind it.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The enraged yell of the commander of the Protectors echoed through the rooms of the base that they were using. The metal that was used in the making of the said base, bounced off the yelled words throughout the whole building, adding the eerie and cold sound to them. "I send you to find the location of _one_ goddamned piece of trash and you find _nothing?_"

Number eight, this time without the helper that he was entrusted with by his side, bent his head down even lower, knowing all too well that the commander was furious. His lack of successes in doing what he was assigned to was humiliating.

"Forgive me, commander Sakaki. All of the participants of the auction were questioned, but only some remembered details that we might find useful." He stated, not sure if what he had just said will be of any use. "I will take all the blame on myself."

"No need." Sakaki answered without a moment of hesitation. "It just means that you were not ready for these types of missions. It was my misjudgment that lead to this." He simply stated; voice void of emotions and now seemingly calm.

There was a beep, coming from the small black phone on his redwood desk, so full with documents, stamps and things that _mere_ numbers should not know of. There was a small shadow of a frown on Sakaki's elegant face, before he turned away from the machine.

"If The key falls into the _filthy_ hands of those rebels it will be the end of us." It was more like he spoke to himself, but something in Number eight's mind told him to keep quiet and listen, "If they gain access to that part of the world…" he threw a quick glance at the world map on his right, not finishing what he wanted to say.

He walked around the desk and pushed a small button on the phone while on his way. "You are dismissed." He coldly said and picked up the receiver.

"Yes, commander Sakaki. Excuse me." Number eight bowed his head one more time and left, not wanting to test Sakaki's patience any longer. That man was known to be cruel, even to those he allowed to be close to himself.

When the door clicked shut behind Number eight Sakaki pressed yet another button on the phone and simply said: "Get rid of him. And take over the mission he was responsible for. _You _I trust." There was no answer before he hung up, and it wasn't like he expected there to be one in the first place.

* * *

**Latvian – English translation corner:**

**1 – I am still scared.**

**2 – You all… Your souls radiate a deep attachment towards one another. **

**A/N: Ok then, I believe it is time for some small explanation about what is going on.**

**This is all created in a time somewhere in the future. As you might have understood there was a thing called "Unification of World" (a forced action) after the Third World War. But, even if it is called like that, in truth, the world separated in two different countries – Shaia and Rial.**

**Shaia is the part of the world that believes in the way that the world is now is the best. The difference between the rich and the pore is so huge, that people have become rotten, but they continue to strive for a bigger evolution in science. They were the one that created the BCWs and told the people that the small countries 'died out'. All of the people come from this part of the world and some of them become a part of the rebels.**

**Rial is the rebellious part of the world. They are the people that believe that all of this is wrong and it would be for the best to return to the way the tings were before the Third World War. Some of them are born in Rial and some are those that ran from Shaia. **

**Both of these 'Nations' are in a constant war and separated with the help of the oceans and 'that part of the world'.**

**So, there you go. If there is something else that you don't understand then please, go ahead and ask and I will explain it in the next chapter. But for now, I hope that you liked this chapter and it didn't feel too rushed or boring. **

**P.S. Was it surprising that i used Sakaki as the bad guy? Or was it predictable?  
**


	8. Long Ago

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe… All the facts and what-not are made up. None of the things happening and facts mentioned is true.**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Eight: Long Ago.**

* * *

"Kawamura, I see you are called out for another one?" one of the maintenance men called out to the seemingly shy man that had walked inside the hangar not too long ago. "The usual, right?"

The man merely smiled kindly at the old man with the old bottle-bottom glasses and sat on the examination chair, making sure that the back of his neck was left open, together with all the necessary input openings. He never talked, merely shoved what he wanted and needed with actions.

"Let's see here…" the maintenance man mumbled to himself and pushed the right wires in the right input openings, "All your readings are good enough, nothing too good and nothing too bad. Just make sure you don't use too much of S.H.Y., it won't be good otherwise."

Kawamura hummed as a sign of understanding and closed his eyes. As a half-human half-B.C.W. it was hard to know when was the right time to stop with the drug, not that the higher-ups would care if he did go overboard, it just was a hassle to clean up after. Or, that was what he was told by the clean-up squads.

He was hit on the head lightly by a greasy rag, the black oil getting in his hair. "You are done Kawamura. Next check-up after the mission, like always." The old man said and started to rummage through one of his closets that held all kinds of oils, drugs, medicine and liquids, "I will give you the usual 20 bottles, but it doesn't mean that you have to use them all, got it?"

Once again the one that was talked to only nodded, a weak and slightly apologetic smile on his face and took the offered bottles. After listening to the old man mumble more instructions, the same ones as always, Kawamura waved with his hand and left the hangar. He headed to one of the offices that gave out the assignments for the Protectors. The people he passed seemed too into their own problems to even notice the tall man. It was a usual thing for the employees of the base.

Once Kawamura already had his newest task in hand, written on the white sheet of paper, like always, he thanked the pretty girl that gave it to him by bowing his head a little. The girl only nodded in return, she was yet another B.C.W. that was considered a damaged product and was not sent out in the battle field.

The girl had white hair and red eyes, just like an albino person, but the loopy bunny ears on top of her head gave out what she really was. No one knew why the B.C.W.s had animal ears and tails and sometimes even skin color. The scientists said that it was there so that they wouldn't blend in with ordinary people and that they have the characteristics of the animal they represent. But in reality, it was only because the B.C.W. often got sold as sex toys for the rich people of Shaia.

And if they didn't do well in the battle field, they served as a thing to relief the sexual tension of the rich part of the human society. The ones that had the rotten souls and hearts.

Kawamura smiled shyly at the small bunny girl again and then headed out in the rain. He looked up at the dark sky that had lost its glow so many years ago and sighed. Sometimes, he just wanted to disappear.

A buzz from his pocket made him jump and look around frantically. He sighed in relief when it turned out that it was only his phone, signaling that Sakaki-sama will want to talk to him soon. Kawamura pushed some buttons and waited for a little while. First there was quiet, a small murmur of human voices somewhere far away and then a clicking sound came from the receiver.

"_Get rid of him. And take over the mission he was responsible for. You I trust." _Sakaki's voice was the same as always. No emotions, no wavering, and no interest in what he was doing at the moment. As well as the fact that he thought Kawamura knew what he was talking about. And Kawamura did.

The half-human jogged to the place where he thought that Number eight will most probably come out of and waited. After he saw the small flash of the white mash with the red number written on it, Kawamura started to move, following the Protector with silent movements.

When they were far enough from the base Kawamura smirked to himself. It was time. Number eight didn't even manage to notice anything. There was a quiet dash, a hold around the Protector's neck and then the crackling noise when the bones broke in pieces. His death was fast, but painful and oh so very violent.

When the seemingly kind half-human was done with the Protector he straightened up and sighed. So, it's time to go and check up on the Atobe kid, since he seemed the one to know the most from all the others that were questioned about the matter with the lost key.

Maybe, the next few days will be interesting after all. Being one of the top four Protectors sometimes had its good points.

* * *

"He must have been stressed and exhausted for a long time. After all that has happened to him, it's a wonder he didn't faint a bit sooner." Tezuka said, sighing when Seiichi's head rested on his shoulder. "Must you do that?"

The blunette chuckled, "Yes. I must."

Right after they had asked about the name of his country, the place where he came from, the frail child had started to away and fainted. Luckily, Fuji was right in front of him, so he managed to catch the light body before it hit the floor.

The five teens were scared that something had happened, a disease or a wound that had forced Ryoma's condition to worsen. But when Fuji calmed the other four down by saying that he was only asleep, the relief could be seen even on the faces of the two stoic boys of their relationship.

Now, Ryoma was quietly sleeping, mumbling something in his sleep from time to time, his head resting on Fuji's lap. They wanted to bring him back into the bedroom, but the boy clutched to Fuji's shirt too tightly, making it impossible to remove him from the fair haired teen. The cat boy was really like a cat, snuggling closer to the warmth of another, curling up his body and refusing to let go.

"He's so cute." Fuji smiled, one hand running through the green tinted hair and scratching a cat ear from time to time, "I still can't believe that we got so close to this little one in such short time period. Miracles do happen, it seems."

"Still, I wonder why the protectors would search for someone so helpless and frail. He was a returnee, since he was in the auction, so he couldn't have run from the war." Sanada voiced out the things that bugged him. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that Protectors came to visit and B.C.W.s suddenly start to speak and know lost languages.

Tezuka tried to get rid of the suddenly clingy and quite possibly sleepy, Seiichi by standing up and walking to the world map. "If I remember what we were taught then… I think he came from where Europe was before the Third World War. Only which country?"

"Latvia." Keigo's voice followed soon after Tezuka's question. He surprised three of his lovers by knowing the answer so suddenly, Fuji already knowing everything and the reason why Keigo knew it too.

Sanada was first to react, "How do _you_ know that? Did you get some information from one of your sources again?" Sanada was used to Keigo knowing things that they didn't, but not things like this. Especially about the countries that were wiped off the face of the world.

Since it was sort of a forbidden theme to talk about in this era of the human kind.

"I didn't. I just read this book that Syuu was reading before. It tells everything about the very beginnings of genetic experimentation. But I wonder," The rich teen that had been reading the said red book until now, lifted his eyes from it and looked at his smiling lover, "where did you get this?"

Fuji smiled, "Matsuda-san was kind enough to get it for me, for a price of course. But it seems that he is also quite interested in Ryoma." he lifted the cat boy's head and picked him up as well as he could, "Let's talk about that tomorrow shall we? We should do what Ryoma does and get some sleep. Sei-chan is sleeping already too."

Tezuka looked back at the couch where he had left Seiichi all alone. "Syuusuke is probably right. And Ryoma will be able to tell us something more than we already know tomorrow too." He sighed and went to get the sleeping beauty of a lover.

"You all just have your 'my piece' kind of thing, don't you?" Sanada merely sighed too and went to get the bed ready. They haven't been in that room for two nights now and it was bound to be a bit messy.

"Gen, haven't you already gotten used to this?" Keigo gave him a small kiss on the cheek and smiled, "You were the one that brought up the idea of a fivesome in the first place." There was a small flicker of humor and teasing in the purple-haired teen's voice as he said that.

Sanada chose to ignore it and simply go to sleep.

* * *

"Kill… My son, huh?" the current leader of the Atobe kingdom, the top of all the rich nobles muttered to himself, not caring that the Protector was still in his office. He simply stared out the window, hands clasped together behind his back. "Well…" he lastly said, "Do what you must. I will not go against the rules of Shaia. After all, the world will not stop even if he won't be here."

The Protector bowed and left a small note on the elder Atobe's desk before leaving. It was a simple note, written on a simple white piece of paper with the most simple and common blue ink. Nothing special, but at the same time, something that took care of all the problems that the old man would have in the future.

After the door clicked shut the old man turned away from the window and went to his table. He took the small note and laughed to himself. "All will be taken care of and the damage money given to you, huh? Well, that boy wasn't the only son I had. Still, it hurts just a little though." He brought up his lighter and set the small note on fire, "Even an old man like me can still feel sad… Who would have known?"

It was the end of the third day that Ryoma had been with the five and it was the end of the third day of peaceful living that they had until now.

* * *

The commander of the rebels dashed through the long hallways and rooms filled with people, rebels that fought for what is right. She was fast for her old age, but the time had done some damage non-the-less. Her breath already came out short, it was getting harder for her to breathe, but she still didn't stop. The key and the ones that it had come in contact with were in danger.

One more day and they will be dead and the only way to get in that part of the world will be lost.

She stormed into the small room, filled with machines and maps and blueprints to different buildings and houses that belonged to Shaia. The people that saw her seemed to be surprised, but she didn't give them time to ask what is wrong and is she ok. There were more important things to take care of.

"Tomoka! Get here immediately and get me in touch with the blonde one! Now!" she yelled in the speaker that was hanging from the ceiling of the round room, not patient enough to wait for an answer she continued, "Bring the mumbling idiot to me too. Pronto!"

There was a heavy silence after that and the others returned to their work, not daring to talk to the commander when she was this angry. It was an unwritten law in the rebel base - never talk to commander Ryuuzaki when she looks like she would kill any second.

When the door got kicked open for the second time in a half an hour, a girl with pig-tails came in, dragging a half-asleep boy with her. It was a usual sight, since the two were usually paired up together. She dropped the boy in one of the chairs and turned to Ryuuzaki.

"What now! We were going over the escape routes that might be useful when we transport the key, _just like you asked us to!_" she declared, not in the least fazed by the look that she got in return. Tomoka was one of the few that could talk to Ryuuzaki normally in these situations. "And call me Suri; you know I hate my real name."

Ryuuzaki pushed a piece of paper in her face and quietly said: "Read that and inform Lan. She will have to get those six out of the mansion by the evening of tomorrow. It's an order. And tell her all that she needs to know about that Protector that is going there."

Ryuuzaki didn't give Tomoka time to ask more questions, they would be answered in the message that one of the rebels from the Protector base sent. They had their spies in the very core of Shaia and the Shaians didn't know it themselves. Stupid people. And they wanted to rule the world, fools.

"And you," the old woman turned to the mumbling teen that was going over the plans scattered on the table, all the while commenting everything to himself, "Get the back-ups ready in case of a failure. And Shinji, I trust you to make sure the signals won't be caught this time."

Shinji didn't look up at the old woman, merely pulled the small keyboard-like device closer to himself. "Honestly, why am I the only one that has to do the hard work? Isn't Sui more used to these crappy jobs? I can't believe I am stuck with informing all of them in such a short time. Slavery. Nothing more that slavery and I still get yelled on. I wonder if the key is worth it though. He looked cute in the picture Sui showed me…."

"Good. Now, I will leave you at your jobs. Make sure everything is taken care of." The commander said before leaving the rebels to do their work. She had to inform someone that her child is coming back. Finally.

* * *

When Ryoma woke up from the dream land, his eyes still closed, it was so warm. All around him – such warmth. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he had felt such warmth, such comforting and loving and welcoming warmth of another body. Another living thing.

Also, it was the first time he had felt so relaxed and good since getting separated from his home. His peaceful everyday life as a normal human. He didn't want to wake up; the reality was far too cruel for him to live in it. He just wanted to live in this soft, warm, welcoming oblivion that smelled like lavender and lemons.

"Ryoma, you don't have to open your eyes, but can we ask you questions?" someone asked. He was so close to the cat-boy that Ryoma could feel the gentle touches of his breath against his skin. The voice was calm and smoothing, not forcing him on anything.

So Ryoma nodded, feeling like he could tell this voice what it wanted to know.

"The place where you came from, what it is called?" a different, but somewhat the same, voice asked him now. There was a hint of curiosity in it, but that was to be expected.

He snuggled a bit closer to the warmth and gave the voices a mumbled answer. "Latvia. It was called Latvia, a small and peaceful country with lots of trees and a blue sea. I liked that place, even if I am not one of those people."

Someone hugged him closer and then the same voice from before asked again. "Do you know why you are like this, with kitty ears and are being chased by the big, bad scary men?" the way that it was asked… It was strange. Why would they want to know?

"I don't know. They said that I am… īpašs, savādāks no citiem, ko viņi nolaupīja(1). So, I was taken there and they did something." The flashes of red and white, the scientists and the pain came to him. It almost hurt.

The voices probably didn't understand what he had said in the middle of the sentence, but they didn't ask him about it. They could see that he didn't want to remember. It was hard and painful to come face to face with the naked truth. The truth being that he no longer was human, just a human created monster.

"Don't worry." A third voice, arrogant yet caring, said and soft fingers ran though his hair, "We won't let them do that anymore. So don't cry. Seeing you cry makes my heart ache, for reasons unknown to me." The sincerity was so true and real… It made him smile.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes; some of the tears still caught in his lashes and looked up at the smiling face of the fair haired teen that was hugging him close to himself. For some reason, for some unknown reason, he felt so safe with them. All that he wanted now, was to stay like this, in those arms that held him so close.

* * *

**1 - …special, different from the others that they kidnapped.**

**A/N: Sigh, I am confused myself. All this shit in one chapter, too much info don't you think? And, I made some really random people show up, JUST LIKE I WANTED. (Maybe not…) Even if I have this plan where I have writt4n how everything will go, I still feel like the whole storyline is getting further away from what I originally wanted to create. Is this normal? I bet it's not.**

**And their relationship has not had any improvement and development. It's boring. And I don't know how to make them be. Lover or a master/servant relationship? -sigh- Maybe is should just stop thinking too much and write… But the story is no longer what I wanted it to be. **

**-stares at her ceiling- I want to complain to someone.**

**P.S. Is it just me, or are the chapter getting longer with each time? And I named this chapter 'Kawamura is here' with capital letter on my computer. Isn't that stupid? **


	9. It's a Long Way Down

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe… All the facts and what-not are made up. None of the things happening and facts mentioned is true.**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Bunch of special thanks to three people that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside:**

**Fairy5706green: Thank you so much for all of those suggestions and your willingness to spend your time and help out a whiny author such as myself. The though alone helped me to ease my mind about a bunch of things. **

**Anime and Manga 4ever XD: First of all – awesome username :D. Second, thank you for the calming down. As well as pointing out that in the end it's not such a bad thing that the story goes on by itself.**

**And the third person is someone who shares my experience of being stuck in a story and makes me come up with random ideas. She knows that I am talking about her. She knows.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Nine: It's a Long Way Down.**

* * *

Lan didn't have much time on her hands. Explaining, making them believe her, getting them to move, securing their safety and getting them out of here. All of that in the two hours she was given. For someone who hasn't been trained for this since birth it would be impossible.

The blonde spy dashed through the corridors of the house, turning left and right at the corners and using short cuts through the rooms and secret passages that were build for the protection of the owners of that house. But right now… it will just provide them with a grave if they don't get out of here.

Lan didn't bother to be polite or worry about what could be going on between the teens and the BCW, all that she needed to worry about now was how to get them out before the Protector got here and killed everything in sight. And much worse - obtained the key to the lost part of the world. If that were to happen and the Shaians were to enter that part of the world… then Rial might as well be called a country of the dead again.

She reached the bedroom door, her breath coming out in short puffs of air, her skin sweaty and knees wobbling. For her to be doing this, it was too much to ask for. Her job was to gather information, watch from afar and spy. But this, this was too much.

She could hear voices from the inside, small whispers that failed to carry their meanings and the emotions of the talkers across to people that were outside of that secluded room. Lan didn't want to shatter that tranquil stillness and gentle atmosphere that had created itself between those six, but for their own safety it was needed.

No matter how wrong it felt.

She pushed those giant doors open, not bothering to act like a maid that worked for the youngest Atobe heir anymore and revealed her presence. The three pairs of eyes that turned to her varied in emotions, both hidden and out in the open, but that air was no longer in the room. She broke it.

"Don't ask anything. Take the three that are asleep and follow me. Now." Lan simply ordered, bringing out the same small device that she used to talk to the headquarters and flashed for them to see. "I am here to get you out before you are all killed." She believed that it was wrong to hide what was happening.

Keigo, the one that had been raking his hand through Sanada's hair until now, narrowed his eyes just a tiny bit. "I don't see any reason to trust a spy like you." The quiet timbre of his voice seemed to wake up the black-haired male that was using Keigo's shoulder as a pillow.

Tezuka, who was reading a book until now, and Fuji, who still held the small cat-boy close to his body, only silently looked at her. Their eyes, if she weren't used to the arrogant and dirty people of Shaia then Lan would be now quivering in fear. That strong was their gaze.

"If you don't want to die, it would be wise to trust me." She spoke, her voice even and not giving them any indication of fear or lies or fakeness. "If you must make sure yourselves, then feel free wait for the hour of your death here. There will be plenty of Protectors roaming around this place soon. Because of that." The blonde nodded in Ryoma's direction, not caring about the sharp glare that now clouded Keigo's elegant features.

Tezuka slowly placed the red book down. "Why are the rebels helping us? It's not like you to help people of Shaia when they are to be killed by the Protectors." The teen knew that someday this day would come, since he was against the Shaia's methods of ruling.

"You are the only ones that can get that to open up, from what I have seen. We have no other choice but to take you with us." Lan quickly said and then glanced back at the room behind her. "We have to move." She whispered to herself and turned to face the now four teens that were awake.

"You really aren't lying, are you?" Fuji asked, already getting up with Ryoma in his arms. "And why are they after Ryoma? He has done nothing wrong, only suffered for so long! Because of us, because of the people whose hearts are black and rotten!" it was a rare moment that Fuji raised his voice; he was usually the quiet, calm voice of the reason.

Lan almost had to take a step back. She hadn't predicted that the small talk they had would turn out like this. Not turn in this direction. She doesn't know how to answer the fair-haired teen, much less what to do now, that the boys have begun asking questions that even they don't know the answers of.

Sanada stepped besides Fuji and placed his big, warm hands on the trembling male's shoulders. "Syuusuke. Maybe even they don't know. But now, we have to take this offer and go with her. This place was never safe for us to begin with." He calmly said, using that low tone of his voice that Fuji liked listening to. "Calm down."

Fuji merely nodded, evening his breathing and held Ryoma a bit closer and tighter to himself. That little creature in his arms had managed to take a place in his heart… he was now somebody important to all of them. And the child didn't even know that himself. It was a mysterious feeling that you don't have a chance to feel so often.

"If you are ready," Lan finally managed to say, after waiting for the teens to get some stuff and for Tezuka to pick up the sleeping Seiichi, "follow me. I probably know this house better than any of you anyway." She let her eyes roam over the room one more time before quickly leaving, hearing the footprints following her.

It was only the start of the day.

* * *

Kawamura stood in the middle of the bedroom that still held the lingering smell of the humans that used to use it. It was still fresh; they had left two hours ago, most probably. He gritted his teeth and turned to follow the scent that lead out of the house and probably inside the never sleeping city.

It was quite easy to follow the Rial spy and the ones that had a death sentence sentenced on them. It was like a very exciting hunt that got the protector all excited and got the adrenalin pulsating though his veins. He had bilked his way up from the lowest pits of this grotesque country, paying for it with his future and soul, a few snotty brats will not let all of this suffering and lost future go to waste.

He took out one of the SHY injections and, after pulling off the cap with his teeth, sunk the needle in his arm. His veins popped out on his skin, Kawamura's eyes closed and shivers started to shake his body in that addicting pleasure of your body growing hot and fulfilling with that animalistic instinct that is usually hidden so well.

Once the first effects of SHY had started to settle down Kawamura opened his eyes, now gone completely black as the blackest wings of a raven, and inhaled the nightly air. After standing still for a few short seconds Kawamura dashed forward, his speed so much greater than a normal person's, skillfully dodging the normal, unsuspecting humans in his way.

He neared the small, unused and technically unknown to Sakaki and Protectors, airport that served as a base for the few Rial's spies that were sent here. They flew in and out from there, skillfully hiding the frequencies of their flight times and information that traveled in and out of Shaia.

It was a place that only Kawamura knew about.

When he finally felt a stronger fragrance than the one until now, Kawamura knew that they were close by now. He just needed to round a few corners and then jump underground, that was all there was to this chase after all. He was a predator, a carnivore in this food chain. And the five teens, one Rial spy and the key to conquering the world were the prey. A moronic, simple-minded and unprotected prey.

He found an opened sewer hole and jumped in it without thinking much. The dirty water, so full with the filth that Shaia produced (shit, vomit, booze and old food, garbage of all kinds and rotten flesh and animals), splashed around him and got on his shoes and clothes, not that he cared anyway.

The faint echoes of the voices ahead reached Kawamura's ears and a low hiss escaped past his scarred lips. Whatever they had done during these two hours was got to be something really pathetic. For them to be only so far ahead, even while walking on foot and being normal humans they could have gotten further ahead.

"I can't believe that I have to walk in this…. This… Horror." The owner of that voice sounded offended to Kawamura's ears. As if, he was not used to these kind of places. Most likely, he was the reason for their slowness and was most likely the weakest one from all of them.

"Stop complaining already! It's this or the morgue. Pick your favorite." A girl, probably the spy yelled back.

The splashing of their footsteps got louder and faster, as if they were trying to fasten up their peace. But it was too late already – Kawamura was here already. That only meant that their fates have been decided. Death. That was all that awaited them now.

Kawamura quickened his peace too, already tasting the scent of the unlucky humans on the tip of his tongue. His every muscle tensed up in the expected excitement of the kill that will soon fill his every fiber. It was what all hunters looked forward, even more than the hunt and the prey that got into their claws.

The Protector rounded the next corner, where the seven humans were supposed to be but he only found an empty and smelly sewer way. No sign of a living thing, only the decaying remains of animals and insects crowded the dirty sewer.

Kawamura growled low in his throat, a sigh of irritation that his prey got away in such a short time and even under his nose. It was impossible to get away from him – the experiment of Shaia, but they had done it. Disappeared into the smelly fumes of the dirt that collected here.

"Graaaghrrr…!" a sound that reminded of a growl forced its way up Kawamura's throat and out of his mouth. He punched the brick wall that was next to him, shards and pieces of the century old wall flew in all the directions that they possibly could.

He sniffed the air around him once again, just unwillingly making sure that their scent ends here, at the same place where he was standing. The frustration of being fooled… so easily, the rage that now tore his body in a whirlwind of emotions and different levels of anger…

Kawamura merely allowed his eyes to take a look around one more time, taking in any rotting flesh and moving filth that was in this stale water, before turning to leave the repulsing hell hole of underground for now. He will have to take a small look at the rebel airport now, just to make sure that the sentenced ones haven't gotten that far quite yet. Even if it was a bit impossible.

* * *

"What did you do?" Fuji quietly questioned, slowly moving away from the destroyed wall. "We just became… invisible." He turned took look at Lan with a small frown on his face, albeit his voice had a tint of interest in it.

The blonde girl shook her head, "Masking. Erases our scent for a small amount of time. Newest Rial tech." she looked around before standing right next to the hole that had been made in the wall.

"Rial _is_ holding back against the BCWs only thanks to their advanced technology and mechanics knowledge, you know." Tezuka added, not at all surprised at Lan's actions. "Their human resources are not limitless and Rial is against sending humans to their death in general." He pushed his glasses up a bit.

Keigo kept quiet, for once. Sanada had forced his mouth shut before, so that they wouldn't be heard by the Protector that had managed to find them a bit too soon for their liking. He didn't care about the violent action that the black-haired teen had done, he was more wounded by the fact that he didn't seem to trust him enough.

"The ship is ready, so all we have to do now is board it." Lan spoke, interrupting the small debate that had started to form between Tezuka and Sanada. "We will be in Rial before the sundown of the next day. Because, as you said, we are more advanced in the technology department." She spoke with little interest and excitement in her voice. She was running her fingers across the dirty wall, clearly searching for something, all her attention focused on that task.

"What will happen with Ryoma once we get there?" Sanada finally talked to Lan. He had avoided doing so for the whole way here. "He won't be… That is, he will be allowed to stay by our side, yes?" he may not sound worried, but the choice of words was enough for his lovers to understand.

Fuji brought the sleeping child closer to himself, placing his cheek on the soft hair that tickled his face a little. For the whole two hours Ryoma had been sleeping peacefully, even the never ending rush and yells of the rotten people could not wake him up.

Fuji though that maybe it was better if Ryoma didn't go through this while awake. It would only destroy the little trust he had gained for humans.

Seiichi was also still asleep in Sanada's arms now. But then again – Seiichi had stayed up all night, watching over the small, fragile child and his sleep. After waking up he didn't go to sleep, he and Fuji even talked a bit to the child. Something had woken him up during the nightly hours. After that Seiichi left the warmth of their shared bed and only got under the sheets again when the morning light started to shine though the curtains.

"People in Rial are not like they are here, in Shaia. They have hearts." Lan said, her voice full of hope that they would understand.

She finally managed to find what she was looking for – a small, slightly out of place brick that moved when pushed. It thumped against a hard ground when Lan pushed it back, thus making a small doorway appear in the wall, right next to the hole that the Protector had created not too long ago.

The blond spy then turned to the four teens that were awake and smiled. Her smile was so bright and true, no lies and hidden feeling covering it up and hiding her true intentions. "Thank you for believing me. You will not regret this."

"We won't." Keigo finally said, the tone of his voice even and soft and the volume of it barely over a whisper, "You saved us, so there is no way we could regret it." What he said was his true feelings.

"Thank you." Lan stepped aside to let them go in first, "Thank you so much." She smiled again and pushed a small button on the wall, behind the wall, to make the newly discovered tunnel to light up.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ryuuzaki asked. She was getting impatient when all the answers before had been 'location unknown' or 'we haven't made any connection with them yet' and 'I don't know, you old hag'.

Suri, otherwise known as Tomoka, sighed for the tenth time that day. It was getting annoying. Really. "Listen here commander. I will say this for the last time – _We. Don't. Know_. They obviously still haven't made it to the ship yet and that means that it _would not_ be safe to call Lan. _Got it_?" she forced the last two words through her teeth.

Shinji didn't even try to become a part of what was happening. His eyes were glued on the numerous plans lying in front of him, his hair tied up so that it would be easier to see all the small numbers and coordinates that were carefully written on them. A small, portable radio was next to him and he spoke in it from time to time. For once – he wasn't muttering to himself.

"…you should take a look at Shiji! He's sitting there, nice and quiet, not pissing me off with stupid questions." Tomoka yelled at the old woman and threw up a bunch of papers that flew around her and finally landed on the ground by her feet.

Ryuuzaki glared at the girl with the pigtails with her stern eyes. Her lips were pulled into a thin line and arms crossed over her chest. "Lan is my precious child, Tomoka. Just like you are. If anything were to happen to her, I would worry. As well as those boys that were pulled into this mess. I just want to make sure that they are safe. That's all there is to it." Only then her featured softened and her face only showed the worry of a mother, whose children have gone off to places that she couldn't reach.

"Then trust her, for goodness sake. _You_ were the one that taught her, no? Then trust her abilities." Tomoka huffed and turned away from the old commander, once again turning her look on the small monitor, "It's Lan, she can do it." Her voice got softer at the end.

The documents were left forgotten on the floor, just like all the other bickering that might happen between the two women. All that the people in the room only hoped for the confirmation that one of theirs was safe and sound, just like the people that were with her now. They silently prayed for their success and safety, hoping only for the best.

"_He… Head… quarte… rs!_" a weak and disjointed crackling sound suddenly came from one of the speakers, Lan's voice barely recognizable, "_We …are sa… fe. Rep… eat, we… a… re saf… e and on our wa… y to Ri… al. For… the truth. Over._"

The air in the room felt lighter when those words were said.

* * *

**A/N: Sexy evil Kawamura will still be showing up. Yes.**

**I'm sorry for my rambling in previous chapter; I just needed to complain to somebody. Thank you for putting up with me people. If you have some questions or want me to explain things for you – don't be afraid to ask. Although, I suck at explaining. :D**

**Thank you people, thank you! **


	10. Sorry dear readers

**A big author's note. **

**Ahm… You see people, fans of this really hard-to-understand story; I will be putting this to a small hiatus for a little while. It's not because I don't want to write it anymore, or that I have suddenly caught a huge writer's block. It's not that, don't worry. **

**I just.. How to say this? I can't seem to write it for the time being. I know what I want and I have some random snippets of this story scattered all around my school notebooks, but… I can't put the text from paper to the computer and then upload it. Yeah, so… yeah.**

**Also, I will finish up some of my other ongoing stories and only then return to this one. Hopefully.  
**

**Anyway, I will be using this break to also think a bit more ahead about the storyline and the development of a lot of things. I hope that when I do finally update again you all will be pleased with the results. **

**Thank you for your understanding and patience with me. :]**

**With love, **

**Ayingott.**


	11. It's Cold

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No real persons were used and harmed while making this and the characters used in this work of fiction are not mine. I do not make any profit from making this and do not plan to.**

**Warning: Human/Animal abuse, dirty language, spelling and grammar mistakes, possible missing words and letters. Yaoi and quite possibly yuri, if I feel like it. Normal pairings also, maybe… All the facts and what-not are made up. None of the things happening and facts mentioned is true.**

**Thank you for understanding and if any of the before mentioned offends you then please turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter Ten: It's Cold.**

* * *

"Where are we now? It doesn't look like Shaia anymore." Sanada asked the short blonde. They had been flying for an hour now, only he, Tezuka and Lan were still awake.

The Rial spy didn't answer right away; she pushed some buttons on the control panel and then checked the masking devices before swirling in her chair to face the teen. "Right now we're still in Shaia, the unpopulated part of to be precise. It's the dead land." She sighed, "The land that Shaians destroyed for the sake of _science._"

"It wasn't for science. It was for experiments with chemical weapons. For killing." Tezuka corrected her, not taking his eyes away from the map hanging on the metal corpus of the ship.

"Whatever." Lan turned around to face the control panel once again, "All that matters is that it's the dead land, still in Shaia. We're taking the road across the ocean, since the borders between the two nations are heavily guarded."

Sanada wrinkled his forehead and hmm-ed to himself. If his memory was correct then 'that part of the world' was between Rial and Shaia, and the nations went practically around it so… "Why can't we just fly over that part? The boarders aren't guarded there." He asked aloud, turning away from the spy girl and turning his eyes to the map.

His lover, Tezuka, sighed and it almost looked like he rolled his eyes. But he probably didn't, Tezuka never did that. "Genichirou, I expected something like that from Keigo, not you of all people."

"What? It was a normal question." Sanada was confused. It was as simple as that, fly over that part and they're in Rial.

Lan rolled her eyes, even the most stoic men could sometimes ask questions that are considered foolish and stupid, but that's what's so cute of them, supposedly. Still, she felt a pang of pity towards the teen; if he were called to army then he would have died in the first days, surely. "Why do you think no one can get in that territory and yet don't guard the borders with it?" she waited a bit, but since only silence followed she continued, "It's because it's completely sealed. Whenever anyone tried to get into it or fly over it they died, just like that. It's impossible to get in there."

"That's why, we have to go over the ocean. Because of that force field." Tezuka added, pushing up his glasses a bit, "Still, it's dangerous. Won't the trackers notice us?"

"Don't underestimate our masking devices, idiot. We might not be as advanced as your nation, but we can still create machines that can stand of the same ground as the ones in Shaia. Or they would have destroyed us a long time ago, during the Third World war and Unification." The blond spy girl became quiet then, flashes of the pictures that commander had shown her, flashing before her eyes.

Nothing could compare to the massacre that had taken place then. The death and cruelty that a human being showed during the war went beyond anyone's imagination. Those that fought were no longer human; they were monsters, beasts that had finally awakened from their slumber. The pictures that Ryuuzaki showed them at the training centre were a sore reminder that it is surprisingly easy to lose your humanity and all that makes you sane.

Whatever else that Sanada wanted to ask was left unsaid. The only other noise beside the soft hum of the engine was the wind outside the ship.

* * *

"FAILURE! You _insignificant, utter idiot!_" Sakaki banged his fist against the desk. Papers flew off of it, scattering on the floor. "I even thought that _you_, unlike the rest of those damned _fools_, could do this, but oh how wrong I was. What can be easier that catching a half-dead mutant and five rich snobs? HUH!"

Kawamura bowed his head low. He knew that failing a mission and thus making the commander angry wasn't a good thing to do. It always came with a price, the price being your life. Just like Number Eight yesterday, today some other protector or even a BCW might put an end to his miserable life. It no longer matter just how many missions he had done perfectly, or fixed the mistakes of others, before this. In this world, all it took was one mistake and you're a dead man.

There was no forgiveness.

Sakaki sighed and ran his hand though his hair. He glared at the BCW before his feet and then tch-ed. _Filthy thing._ The commander turned around and walked back to his chair, taking some of the documents from the table along the way. "Since you are one of the best," he said sitting down, "I won't dispose of you just yet."

Kawamura tensed at this. Sakaki never gave second chances. Never.

"You get into Rial, get that damned key, get back here and I spare your pathetic little life, got it?" Sakaki leafed through his documents, "Kill the damn brats while you're at it and I might even give you a bonus, or something like that. After all, you want to talk just so badly, don't you?" the last part was said in this sickly sweet tone that made shivers run down Kawamura's spine.

The BCW stared at the commander of Shaia's military unit with wide eyes. Was he serious? It was next to impossible for a BCW, not even talking about a mutant like himself, to get into the enemy territory. No matter what the leaders of Shaia say, that Nation has developed strong security technologies, which include finders for biological weapons like Kawamura and the bunny girl. Getting in there… That would be next to impossible.

"But that's the point you stupid piece of shit." Sakaki laughed, as if he had read Kawamura's mind, "That's your only way of getting forgiveness, trash. Now get lost, I don't want to look at your _ugly_ face anymore." He ordered, returning to his paperwork.

The mutant quickly left the office, before the commander changed his mind, and headed down to the underground workshops. He needs some maintenance since he's been out looking for the damned rich kids and the presumed key all night. He used three bottles of SHY, which was a good thing since he usually went through ten bottles per mission, but still the side effects were there and as painful as always. Now it's either you one takes more SHY or gets a cleaning.

Kawamura stopped in the middle of a small corridor, just before the stairs that led to the underground rooms. There was no way he will be successful in this mission. Even if he managed to get into Rial's territory unnoticed and undiscovered, he will either get lost in the jungles that have taken over most of the territory, or get found out at one of the cities.

A loud bang echoed through the metal rooms when Kawamura's fist connected with the cold metal wall. He gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat, eyes almost glaring holes in the floor beneath his feet. Sakaki was sending him into sure death. He was to die either way; he didn't have the luxury to choose over his own death after all.

If he could, then right now would be the moment when the brunette yells so loudly his lungs start to hurt.

* * *

The cat boy awoke from the loud hum of the engine. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to shake the sleep out of them, and yawned, small teardrops sliding down the sides of his face as he did so. Only when he was half way to being fully awake did the child notice the warmth he was embraced in.

He shot up the moment he had noticed this, his whole body alert and fully awake now. The golden eyes took in his surroundings, noticing the three teens that were sleeping next to him first and then the small room he was in. it was nothing like the posh and elegantly decorated room that he had fallen asleep into.

No.

This room was small, cold and bare. If one looked closely, he could see the wounds on the walls, left by those who had been here before. The blanket, that was now only covering Ryoma starting from his waist down, was the only thing that provided some warmth. The two bodies in either side of the boy weren't that close to him to give away some of their warmth, they only took it from the blanket that they were wrapped into.

Ryoma wasn't sure, but he thought that the one on his right was Keigo, so that would make the two on his left Syuusuke and Seiichi. But he couldn't say which was which, so he stayed at that. The other two were missing, or probably at another room, or so Ryoma thought.

He looked around again. He was in another place he didn't know, in a room that reminded him so much of the cage at 'Gardenia', the auction house. Fear slowly took over him. But the sleeping teens were next to him, so maybe.. maybe this wasn't another one of those auction houses or laboratories?

"*Kuģis." The cat boy quietly said to himself after his ears caught the low hum of the engines. He crawled to the edge of the small bed, careful to no leave any of the other three without a blanket, and then placed both of his feet on the cold metal floor. He shivered from the sudden coolness, but soon got used to it. "Tātad, mēs lidojam." He concluded.

He padded over to the door and then looked back once. They were still sleeping. He quietly opened the door and slid out through the small opening that had been made. Once he was in the small hallway, dark and cold, he leaned against the doors and shivered. He was only wearing a slightly over-sized shirt and shorts, the cool air licked against his exposed flesh making goose bumps show up on his skin, making it rough. The blackness around him was eerie and whispered about invisible threats that might come from it, attacking and harming the child.

And then there was a faint murmur of voices, slightly familiar and yet so foreign to the BCW. Ryoma took a few deep breaths and then headed in the direction of the voices. His feet were freezing and every small sound of the ship made him jump and make himself smaller, desperately clinging to the wall for support. Still, he wanted to do this, even if his body hurt and feet were freezing and he was scared.

"…ou mean, can't reach them? You did just fine before we left." The speaker wasn't angry, more like worried. Ryoma knew that this was the one that had played the piano before; he recognized the way the male spoke.

There was a clatter of things, like metal, a lot of it, had fallen down from a high place and landed on the floor. Ryoma covered his ears and sat down in a crouch, his body shivering from the noise. A female voice mutter strings of words that the child didn't understand and then there was the sound of a kick to one of the walls.

"Because _before_ we left Shaia wasn't trying to block signals, now they are." She sighed, "Well, we'll be over waters soon, they can't do anything there." She was tired, Ryoma could tell.

There was a shuffle of feet and an awkward silence; the cat boy watched the shadow play of the humans in the room on the wall in front of him. One was crouching down, picking something up, other was just standing and the woman was pacing around the room. A theatre with no sound and real actors.

"It's cold." The crouching shadow spoke, as if reading Ryoma mind.

A small, quiet laugh and then a sigh, "You can't be picky, not everything always goes as you want it to. This ship for instance. Someone damaged it while I was at your house, so the heater isn't working." The woman had stopped pacing around, "I'll give you blankets."

"Thank you, that would be nice." The piano man thanked her, the shadow bowing its head slightly.

Ryoma whimpered a little and then turned around, his cat ears pressed to his head. He was cold and confused, but he knew that these people won't hurt him, probably. He might be still scared of them, but only because they were so _kind_ towards him. No one had ever been kind to him, understanding and caring. No one until now.

So maybe, he thought as he crawled back into the bed, his feet hurting slightly from the cold, maybe it would be nice to trust someone again. He slid under the blanket again, wrapped it tightly around his body, bringing his legs close to himself. Humans were scary and yet, so was he.

* * *

Fuji opened his eyes slightly and smiled to himself; the small cat boy had retuned back to the room.

He was a light sleeper, so when the blankets and the bed shifted slightly as the child next to him was moving around, Fuji woke up. But he didn't show that he was awake already, it would have scared the child, surely. And it was better for the kid to explore a bit and then come back, that way he would have the feeling of safeness, knowing that there was no one around, except for those that he already was slightly familiar with.

And the child came back.

Fuji wrapped his arm around the sleeping bundle of body and blanket and shifted so that Ryoma's head was touching his stomach slightly. It will be warmer this way, both for him and the cat boy.

* * *

***Kuģis = a ship. Tātad, mēs lidojam = So we're flying. **

**A small lesson in Latvian words, yay! So, when **_**I**_** use the word ship (in Latvian of course) the thing I am thinking about it the 'row, row, row your boat' kind of ship, not the flying technical miracle kind of ship. So.. I don't know what I really wanted to say with this, probably the fact that I couldn't think of a more appropriate word, not that you can understand it anyway. I'm sorry for this.**

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN? I am, sort of. I can imagine that my writing style for this particular piece **_**may have**_** changed a bit, but I guess that's not really important. But I do think that my Ryoma has gotten a bit more courageous than before, I wonder why?**

**Ahh.. who cares.**

**Anyway, I will try to get my butt in gear and write for the rest of my stories. But I will probably be more worried about whether or not I've gotten into the university I want to get into. I will know at July 20****th****, if someone cares. Heh. So.. Umm… yeah.**

**Thank you to those that reviewed this and put up with my slump and demanded a new chapter faster! You're all awesome! YES YOU ARE! And it's 2am in the morning, so I'm weird. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'm sorry. **


End file.
